


You Make Me Smile

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Song Lyric Title, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Person B: *smiles*Person c: whoa. That's scary! You never smile.Person A: (confused) what do you mean? person B smiles all the time?





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this tag one fluffy prompt fic at a time.

"Wow!” The barmaid, Tifa, exclaimed in front of her. “You’ve got a lovely smile!” 

Rosso felt the expression in question drop from her face as she turned her focus to the other woman, a carefully blank mask taking it’s place. It was not wise to show weakness to anyone, even someone as insignificant as the other

“Oh, no don’t stop. It was nice!” Tifa gushed, watching her with eyes lined with signs of laughter. “Much nicer than that one you get when you fight.”

She narrowed her eyes at the other woman, determining if this was a ploy of some kind. If it was then she had no idea what the other could possibly gain from asking her to _smile_ more.

A voice from behind her drew both their attention, “what’s nicer?” Rosso turned her head, eyes landing on Cloud’s figure as he joined them at the bar counter. He shot her a smile grin before focusing on the woman across from them, “hopefully it’ll hold up for a while Tifa, though you’ll probably want to get someone in to look at it as soon as you can.”

Tifa sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping a bit. "Thanks for that Cloud, I’ll take anything if it gets me through the night.” Her words were grateful as was her expression when she turned it on the man.

Cloud shrugged off the gratitude uncomfortably, movements stiffer than they had previously been. “It’s fine,” he assured her, “you going to tell me what’s nicer now?”

“Oh!” Tifa gasped, a bright smile settling on her face. “Rosso’s smile! It’s so much nicer than the one she wears when she fights. I was saying how she should smile more.”

Cloud flicked his gaze in her direction, confusion shining in his eyes. He turned back to Tifa, addressing her directly, “what do you mean? Rosso smiles all the time.”

Rosso allowed a smirk to settle on her features when she saw the other woman’s shocked face. 

“Really?!” She asked in a disbelieving tone, “I’ve never seen her smile outside of a fight!”

A considering sound left Cloud’s throat at the other’s words, he turned to fix his gaze on Rosso a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. “You’re probably just around each other a lot less,” he reasoned. “You’re right though; it is a nice smile.”

He attention was entirely on her as he spoke, expression honest, a small smile curving his own mouth. She froze a moment at the compliment, the words meaning more coming from Cloud than they had from Tifa.

She returning the smile as well as she could, watching Cloud’s eyes light up in front of her. Perhaps this wasn’t as much as a weakness as she thought it was, how could it be when it made _Cloud_ react in such a way.

 And if was a weakness, then she was fine showing it to Cloud.


End file.
